Known as a conventional elastic crawler is one formed by arranging cavities extending in a width direction of an endless belt-like rubber crawler main body on an inner circumferential surface of the rubber crawler main body, in a manner spaced from each other in a circumferential direction, thereby allowing the rubber crawler main body to bend easily, to reduce a power loss during running and to improve a fuel efficiency (see, e.g., JP2012-011368A (PTL1)).